Stuck In The Middle With You
by Ferrahgos'sScribe
Summary: Just a one shot fluff with Link and Tetra. Some KomaliX Medli fluff to. Based on Windwaker.


Stuck In The Middle With You.

By: Rinata Hikota.

Summary: The rain seemed to only get harder, Link and Tetra found shelter under Zubini's Shop. Windfall Island was a place of dreams. Their dreams of love soon found.

The pirate ship made its slow steady way to the docks of Windfall Island. Flowers decorated the town and flyers were astrew for some major event. As the ship drew closer and dropped anchor at the docks, Tetra noticed people staring up at the incredibly large ship. She smiled. She allowed, for once, her crew leave from the ship. The now joyful crew ran straight to the bar. Soon, following fairly far behind came Link and Tetra.

"Tetra!", Called a girl from the skies, "Link! Up here!"

The pair looked up in the air to see a perky Medli flying fairly far above them. Close to her flew Komali, the new prince to the tribe of winged people where Medli came from. The flying pair soon lowered themselves to the ground standing right before the pair of Link and Tetra. The group soon embraced in a hug that made everyone around them seem to think that the two pairs had not seen each other in many years as if they were two thousand year old gods.

"Have you two herd about the Mardi Gras Celebration coming in two days? That's why Komali and I are here. This party is huge EVERYONE wants to be here for it.", Medli said in a creepy dreamy way.

"No.", Link replied bluntly, "Sounds fun though"

"Yeah it does", Tetra agreed, "and I think my crew could use a break"

"We all could", Komali said smiling

"So what say you then? Will you go?", Medli asked awkwardly

"I suppose", Tetra said with slight hesitation.

"Great! Now lets go get dresses", Medli said while dragging Tetra to a near by store

"I'm going to regret this", Tetra thought out loud, "Why don't we get your dress first, Medli?"

"I already did, besides you have to look pretty for Link. I know you like him after all.", Medli replied smirking

"Well yeah he's my best frie- Wait…how did you figure that out?", Tetra asked while defending herself from dresses that Medli put up to her

"It's obvious to me…don't worry though…Link doesn't have a clue", Medli said reassuringly

"Ok…if you say so…Oh What about his one.", Tetra said showing her a long floor length dress that was lilac in color. The straps were off to the side so it was virtually strapless. It was shiny, very shiny.

"It's Brilliant!", Medli exclaimed soon to cover her mouth.

The girls paid for the dress and soon were sitting in a hotel room they decided to share.

Link and Komali decided to go look at suits. They soon found themselves in a fancy store filled with suits.

"So… what are you going to wear", Komali asked quietly

"A suit obviously….but I don't know what color if that's what you're asking.", Link said quietly as well

"What about your signature color", Komali said pulling out a green suit

"Oh ha ha very funny.", Link said smirking

"No, Link, I'm serious", Komali said seriously.

"Hmm…. Oh why not", he said taking the suit from Komali then handing him a red one.

The two smirked happily after paying for the suits. They left the building and went to the hotel. The two were forced to share a room.

It was now a day before the party you could walk anywhere in windfall to see farting pigs, laughing children near flowers begging for rupees to buy beads, elderly woman reminiscing about when the were younger and all the Mardi Gras Celebrations they used to go to, men flirting with the girls constantly,

It was if for one minor adventure that the world stopped turning and was embraced tightly in love by chaos. But that was ok. Most people were excited for the party; others did normal things like nothing was happening. Night fell upon them quickly. Soon everyone was asleep in their rooms dreaming about the celebration only hours away.

The next morning Link awoke and quickle got dressed into his standard green tunic, soon following he brought out his new tux which he just recently paid for.

The party drew closer as well as night. Tonight he would do te unthinkable for any man to do, admit his feelings.

Komali on the other hand had been dating Medli for at least a year now. He decided to ask her "The question."

He purchased a ring quickly and left.

10 muinites untill the party.

The pirate once fearless and spittin up loogies like her masculin yet feminine self stood before her friend wearing a long purple sparkly dress. a wonderous pearl chocker neck band, high heel silver shoes, long dangly earings and yes her hare was pulled back into a fancy ponytale, yes world be shocked, Tetra looks like a girl.

"Tetra you look great!", Medli said awe struck.

"I look like a girl...ewwe", Tetra said falsely

"Oh Come on Tetra, you look great", Medli said in her usual happy perky tone, "and I bet Link will like it"

Tetra blushed.

The party began. Lights flashed, and music played. Windfall was a mess with drunken adults and girls flashing the men with random sized boobs all to get beads that were only worth 90 cents each.

Link arrived in his standard color. He spotted Medli and another great looking girl that unknown to him was Tetra. Bravely he approched the two girls who were laughing and joking around like usual party goers do. Finally realising the beautiful girl was Tetra. He was shocked.

"H-hey Tetra", Link began,"Uh...wo-would you like to dance."

"uhhm", Tetra began. Medli urged her on"

The two escaped to the dance floor and begen to dance. At first the two were nervous but soon began to chat.

"Link...theres somthing I need to tell you", Tetra said stuttering on virtually nothing

"Theres somthing I need to- Wait you first", Link said shyly

"Well...Let's get out of the music range first", Tetra said smartly

The two made there escape to Zubini's stall where the two had a chance to talk.

It was now onto the fourth or fith song and the music had suddenly come to a screching halt.

"Medli...", Komali's voice voice boomed over the microphone, "We have been together for at least a year now. I think it's time to take it further. Medli...will you marry me"

He held out a bright shny ring.

"Oh My...", She said walking onto a stage," Of cource I will"

The two kissed eachother for what seemed like an eternity as the crowd awwed in astonishment

"In a nut shell Link, I love you, more than you will ever know.", Tetra said in a very shy tone

"I love you to Tetra and I've been trying to find a way to tell you fore a long time", Link said.

It soon began to rain. The two smiled.

They kissed untill the coulden't breath anymore and untill the rain got harder.

"Link, I'm glad...That I'm stuck in the middle with you", Tetra said smiling

A/N: Hey guys, Rinata here! Please reveiw I kept getting writers block..sorry.


End file.
